The Moon Cows
by shopgirl152
Summary: It's been twelve years since the cows accidentally launched themselves into space. And on one moonlit night, Phineas wonders if they're okay. one-shot Phinabella.


**A/N: **So this was simultaneously inspired by the song I'm Going to Go Back There Someday from The Muppet Movie and the ending of Moon Farm, where Phineas asks Ferb what he thinks will happen to the cows. If I was Phineas, I'd personally still be wondering what happened to them. Just a short, fluffy, Phinabella one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Phin." Isabella walked into the backyard, finding her husband staring through a telescope. "Phin?"

He looked up. "Hey Izzy."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the moon cows. I know Ferb said they'd be fine, but…I worry about them every once in awhile."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was twelve years ago…"

"I know. But—" the red head sighed. "Don't you ever wonder if they're alright? I know it's kinda of a trivial thing, but—"

"It's not trivial. You have a huge heart."

He shrugged off her hand, walking a ways off before stopping, looking up at the moon.

_This looks familiar, vaguely familiar  
__almost unreal yet,  
__it's to soon to feel yet_

Isabella followed him. "Close to my soul and yet, so far away. I'm going to go back there someday."

Phineas glanced at her. He smiled. "Sun rises, night falls, sometimes the sky calls." He pointed towards the sky. "Is that a song there and do I belong there? I've never been there, but I know the way. I'm going to go back there someday."

"But Phineas, you've already been to the moon. You can go back anytime you want."

His smile widened. "If I went to the moon again, would you go with me?"

She looped her arm through his. "You know I would."

_Come and go with me  
__it's more fun to share  
__we'll both be completely  
__at home in midair_

Phineas unhooked his arm from hers, grasping her hand instead. "We're flying not walking on featherless wings. We can hold onto love, like invisible strings."

"Oh Phineas." Isabella laid her head on his shoulder, smiling as the hand let go, his arm encircling her waist, pulling her close.

_There's not a word yet  
__for old friends who've just met_

He kissed the crown of her head. "Part heaven, part space or have I found my place? You can just visit, but I plan to stay, I'm going to go back there someday." His voice softened. "I'm going to go back there someday."

She turned around in his arms. "That was beautiful." She stood on tiptoe, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "I'm sure the cows are fine."

"I hope so. Twelve years is a long time to be on the moon. There was no oxygen the last time we were there."

"Do you still talk to Meap? Maybe he can check on the cows."

"Meap?" His eyes widened. "Izzy, that's a great idea!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before releasing her, running toward the house. "I'm going to call him on the galactic web phone right now!"

* * *

_Days later_

Isabella sat down at the computer, booting it up before clicking over to a website. She yawned, logging into an e-mail client, sleepily scanning the list of e-mails. Her eyes widened. "Phin, I think you need to see this."

"See what?" He popped his head out of the kitchen, a bottle of milk in his hand.

"Meap sent us a video message."

"Let me grab Abby. Be right there." He disappeared back into the kitchen, remerging seconds later with his daughter in his arms. "Go ahead and hit play Izzy; I'll feed her while we watch."

His wife clicked the link and video featuring a closeup of Meap with sideburns appeared.

"Hey Phineas, my main man. How's it hanging? Sorry I missed the weddin. I bet it was tight and Isabella was pretty as ever."

The pair looked at each other and smiled.

"Anyway, you asked about the cows. Well…" the alien took several steps back from the camera, revealing a beautiful blue sky with green grass and lots of cows. "They're doin fine. It's daytime here, so the opposite of whatever time it is where you are. They've had some babies too. They're cute little thi—hey! Watch it!"

Phineas chuckled as the alien started, roughly pushing at a calf who was trying to eat one his sideburns.

"They need to be milked though. Not sure if you and your woman are up to the challenge."

"Woman?" Isabella arched a brow.

"It's the sideburns talking."

"Oh. Right."

"Well, I best be goin. Gotta get back home." Meap reached a hand toward the camera. "See you on the flipside." The video quit playing.

"That was nice of Meap to give us an update." The young woman looked at her husband, who appeared lost in thought. "Phin?"

"Doesn't think we're up to the challenge huh?"

She smirked. "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

He returned the smirk. "You know Izzy, I think it's time Abigail met the moon cows. You up for another adventure?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
